Carving Pumpkins
by dreaming.sapphire
Summary: Summary: As much as she despised pumpkins, she finds herself enjoying pumpkin carving. tensquared November theme.


**Summary:** As much as she despised pumpkins, she finds herself enjoying pumpkin carving. tensquared November theme.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

**dreaming.sapphire:** For the tensquared November theme: Carving. XD Enjoy!

"**Carving Pumpkins****"**

"Ugh! I hate this!" Tenten cursed, glaring down at the pumpkin juice and fillings all over her hands and forearms. "Wonderful blossom of youth, your pumpkin is unsightly!" Lee remarked, looking over her shoulder to look at her project. Tenten set her glare of Lee, "Gee thanks. I was actually hoping for an award on 'Best Pumpkin Carver'." She rolled her eyes when Lee looked at her oddly.

"It's called sarcasm." She said before Lee could comment. "Aren't you supposed to be like some…? Mistress of Blades or something?" Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Shut up!" She glared, "It's not like your pumpkin is any better."

Naruto laughed, "I wouldn't be too sure about that Tenten. Mine is a beauty." Lee proudly showed off his pumpkin that although was nicely carved and shaped, was rather hideous because of the large teeth and bug eyes. "I don't even know why I joined the stupid art club." She grumbled unhappily as she set her own pumpkin on the counter where the rest were.

"Tenten, you'll have to remake your pumpkin…" Kurenai informed her as she looked down at the… Thing. Tenten nodded in understanding, "Here take this one. Maybe you can have someone help you carve at home. Try to fix it by tomorrow though." Kurenai then commented quietly, "I don't want to destroy any more pumpkins."

---

"Stupid piece of crap." She grumbled under her breath, she decided on wearing ripped jeans, a plain white t with paint splatters on it. She was covered in pumpkin fillings from trying to carve out the insides for the past hour. Tenten didn't glance up when she heard the sound of keys landing on the kitchen counter.

"What are you doing?" Looking over her shoulder, she spotted her pale-eyed roommate leaning against the door frame leading in to the kitchen. She sat in the middle of the kitchen in a stool with another stool in front of her balancing the pumpkin. "Pumpkin carving." She replied, returning to her task.

"You're doing it wrong." Neji pointed out. Rolling her eyes, she glanced at him agitatedly over her shoulder, "Well then why don't you show me the right way Mr. Perfect." Smirking, he walked over, standing behind her with his arms on either side of her as he plucked the knife out from her fingers.

"Watch." He whispered in to her ear, causing unwanted shivers to run down her spine and her heart beat to quicken just a beat more. With wide eyes, she watched as he expertly carved the inside so that it was hollow. He then handed her the knife, "Now decorate it however you wish." Straightening she pulled him back down by his collar.

When he found her staring at his chin, he raised an eyebrow up questioningly, "What?"

"You have something on your chin." She boldly raised her finger to swipe it off before she licked it off. Grinning, she took the knife and began to carve as though nothing happened. "Hn." Smirking, he walked off.

---

"Oh youthful flower! You have perfected your pumpkin carving skills in only a day? How is this so?" Lee stared down at her pumpkin. Tenten smirked, "I'm the Mistress of Blades remember?"

"But it came out like crap yesterday." Naruto blurted out. "Do you want to die before you reach the level of Hokage?"

"Well, not really. I mean what would the point of me having that as my goal if you're going to-" Naruto froze when he saw Tenten pull out a few knives. "WAIITTT!! NOOOO! I DIDN'T MEAN IT!"

**---**

**end.**

---

Okies! I hope you all liked it. XD It's longer than the last one. Constructive criticism welcome! Just don't say it sucks and not give this little author an explanation. I'd love to improve; which is why I'm participating in the theme thing. :)

-dreaming.sapphire


End file.
